Our Tiny Useless Hearts
by Blaxis
Summary: Liam was a simple highschool student who had been taught to stay away from troubles, but what can he do when troubles under the name of Theo Raeken come and find him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff davis and Mtv.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Rare times were when Liam felt pathetic.

Ah, no. Liam felt pathetic most of time, but the situation in which he was right now made him realize just how much pathetic he was.

Liam Dunbar, sophomore student at Beacon Hills and recently single, was third wheeling his best friend Mason Hewitt and his new boyfriend Corey Bryant. The two were exchanging fond and shy glances, and Liam was certain they were secretly holding hands under the table.

And thus Liam did what he should have done an hour ago.

Liam cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the lovebirds.

"I just remembered that Scott asked me to meet him after lunch." He said as he got up to grab his bag. "Said it was important."

Mason, who had obviously understood his act, nodded with a small smile, "Alright man."

"See you in practice." Corey waved.

"Later."

The blue eyed teen let out a sigh, and then watched from the corner of his eyes as Mason and Corey were back at eye-fucking each other.

 _'Life sucks.'_ He thought, running a hand through his messy hair.

Don't get him wrong, Liam was neither envious of his best friend, nor irritated. Liam simply did not enjoy third wheeling.

Mason and Liam were bestfriends ever since he could remember. They were friends, brothers, two people who cared and stood for each other, and like Stiles liked to joke – _two halves of a whole idiot._

Mason got acquainted to his longtime crush few months ago, and the two quickly hit it off and started dating. Corey was a good guy who made his bestfriend happy; Liam liked him a lot.

Unfortunately, Liam was not as lucky as Mason when it came to his love life. The teen had gone through a rough separation nearly two months ago; his girlfriend –sorry, _ex_ -girlfriend, Hayden broke up with him before moving out of town.

Liam had known Hayden for several years, they had started off the wrong foot, but got the hatched buried last year and opted to get on with the sexual tension. Hayden was his first girlfriend; she was anything but the gentle and shy girl –heck, her punch could beat the monsters in common fairytales. And Liam loved her deeply, immensely.

Hayden was his everything, probably still is as he wasn't yet over her.

It came out of nowhere, one day they were making out, the next she was moving away. In spite of the shocking news _and_ the distance, Liam was ready to make their relationship work, but Hayden called it quits.

And his world fell apart.

It took him several weeks to walk on his feet again; Mason, Scott, Stiles –everyone reached out to him and helped him through that hardship. It still hurt to think about it, to remember her, to know that they were no more, to grasp that their promises were purple delusions.

It truly hurt.

"People sleep at _'Good night baby, I love you'_ , and I sleep at the sound of cats doing the deed." He sighed as he stood in front of the vending machine. Catching feeling right now was out of question, so Liam decided to eat snickers because he isn't himself when he's hungry.

His eyes travelled to the snickers section and glitter when he noticed there was one chocolate bar left. Liam hurriedly took coins out of his jeans pocket and tucked them in the vending machine, pressing on the required number.

There it was, his snack advancing toward him in all its glory, but suddenly, the unwanted happened.

The chocolate bar stopped moving.

It blocked. The fucking machine that ate his change stopped and refused to hand him the snack. Liam shook the machine for few seconds then started banging his fists against the glass box. "This is bullshit!"

Why was the world going against him? All he had wanted was the last Snickers bar in the entire school. One frigging chocolate bar!

"I paid for it fair and square, so give it to me!" he exclaimed, kicking the bottom of the machine. He unleashed few more smacks and kicks, but the old rust bucket didn't bulge.

"You're going to wreck it if you keep hitting it like that." A voice called out from behind him. Liam froze for few seconds, afraid it was a teacher catching him in a moment of pure rage.

However, when he turned his head to face his interlocutor, Theo Raeken was the last person he thought would be standing there.

Messy brown hair, sharp hazel eyes, cocky smile, and black leather jacket. Need to say more? Theo heartthrob-of-Beacon-Hills-High Raeken. Liam knew who Theo was and was pretty sure Theo knew him as well, but for some odd reasons, the two had never truly spoke to each other.

Liam grimaced, letting out an angry hum. "That's exactly what it deserves for eating away my money and my snack." And then inched closer to the machine and started at it hard, "I want a refund."

The sophomore student heard a laugh from behind, making him grimace harder.

"If you were a little bit smarter, you'd get your snack without physical efforts." Theo said, a smirk plastered on his face.

At that moment Liam forgot all what his mother taught him on politeness and shit. He did not care if Theo was Corey's best friend, he did not care if he would be given detention, Liam was willing to break his nose right on the spot.

With eyes full of rage and fisted hands, he watched as Theo got closer and bent down next to the vending machine. The senior year student started to flip his hands in weird motions and magically, the snickers bar fell into the retrieval.

"The trick is to get your hands under the flap at the retrieval, push it up, and let it snap back quickly. Repeating this motion a few times can sometimes create enough air to help your snack fall out of place when shaking the machine doesn't work." Theo explained, with the Snickers bar in his hand.

Liam stood dumbfounded, looking at the snack Theo was now handing him. He reluctantly accepted his chocolate bar, too amazed to even say anything and before he could even retort a simple ' _thank you'_ , Theo disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Afternoon classes were tiring; seriously who even decided there should be school in the afternoon? Or in the morning? Who the heck created that system?

To top it, Liam had two consecutive hours of physics. Shit went down, and his brain was a wreaked mess.

Lacrosse was the only remedy.

"Dunbar, Bryant, if you don't bring your asses right away you will do a hundred push-ups!" Coach Finstock cried out from the field and the two teens who were left alone changing in the locker room flinched.

Liam quickly grabbed his lacrosse shirt and threw his casual one at Corey, "Dude put it in the locker for me." And ran outside, leaving behind him a complaining Corey. Hopefully for both of them, Finstock overlooked their lateness and let them off the hook.

Practice was efficient, it always helped him in getting rid of his stress and positive thoughts. For Liam, lacrosse was therapeutic.

Coach Bobby Finstock tortured them that afternoon as they were soon having a match against the Devenford Prep. He wondered when he would be seeing his friend Brett; it had been a while since they last met and Liam made a mental note to text him when he got home.

Liam enjoyed his sweaty and tiring practice in the presence of his friends; Mason was also there, sitting on the benches and cheering for his blushing boyfriend. It was a Tuesday afternoon and everyone was eager to go home, so as soon as the coach called it a day, all the players scattered on the field. He watched as the crowded field became empty and sighed in satisfaction.

For the few past weeks, Liam had made it a habit to stay past practice hours to play a little on his own. It was a good way to get his thoughts straight and cool his head.

Liam practiced alone for God knows how many hours and when the sun finally decided to set, the teen set off to change and go home. When entering the locker room, Liam was ready to face any sight given to him, but under no circumstances he would have thought to face a topless Theo. _Wait, were those six packs?_

Theo was facing him, his eyebrows shot upward; he obviously wasn't expecting to be found there. Liam stood, not quite sure of what to do –his eyes, on the other hand, knew exactly where to look.

"Hi…?" Liam said, unsure as he slowly approached his own locker.

"Hey," Theo responded, and continued as he understood the younger boy's thoughts, "I messed up my shirt, so I came to borrow one of Corey's to go home."

True, the teen was standing by his best friend locker. If that was the case, then Liam had no say in the matter.

"He knows. I do it frequently." The eldest added, shrugging.

Liam nodded slowly, taking a towel from the locker. "Well, um… I'm going to shower then." And crept away from the other teen without waiting for a response.

When he was standing by the frame of the shower cabin Liam called, "By the way, thanks for earlier."

And Liam was sure he was momentarily blinded by the bright smile he was given. He closed the cabin door and waited until he heard Theo exiting the locker room to shower. Liam wasn't sure if he needed a hot shower or a cold one, 'cause _man!_ He wasn't going to deny, that was one hell of a body. The teen quickly opted for a warm and quick shower –he wasn't keen on getting sick. He exited the shower cabin and walked to his locker; however when Liam flipped through his things, his shirt was nowhere to be found. He looked around him, but it was neither on the floor neither on the bench. And then it hit him.

Liam had thrown his shirt to Corey.

He opened the locker of his teammate, but he was met with one of Corey's shirts only.

 _'I came to borrow one of Corey's to go home.'_

"Oh, fuck." Liam facepalmed, groaning profoundly.

* * *

Closing the door of his room behind him, Theo was met with the sight of Corey lying on his bed, reading a book.

"Welcome home." Corey said with a smile. Theo put his back bag on the ground and went to join him on the bed.

"Hey." He muttered, closing his eyes and ready to drift asleep. It was seven pm; he had time to sleep for at least an hour before his mother called them both for dinner.

The two best friends were used to hang out in each other's houses –even in the absence of one of them. However, it was Corey who came to his house most of time; Theo disliked the younger's parents and did not like to be around them.

"Hey, Theo," Corey started carefully and the other teen let out a tired hum, "From where did you get this shirt?"

Theo groaned, he was tired and not really in the mood to have a conversation right now; moreover, Corey never complained when Theo wore his clothes –Corey was the one who suggested it anyway.

"From your club locker obviously."

When he thought his best friend was ready to shut up, Corey spoke once more.

"You know, this shirt isn't mine. It's Liam's."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Did I use the title of Toni Jordan's novel for this fic? Yes, I did. (Too lazy to think of one, and I recently read that novel, so I was like: why not? -don't worry this story is 100% of my making, I just borrowed the title)

Did I make a Snickers joke? Yes, I did. Bonus: I was eating one while writing that scene.

So this first messy chapter introduces some of the characters and a little bit of the plot. I know where this story is going, I have a lot planned for it, but i opted to write short chapters so that I can update frequently -next chapters are waaaaaay better, pinky promise!

I legit was listening to Bad Things by Jace Everett while writing. *When Liam saw a shirtless Theo, the air went out~*

Thank you in advance to everyone who will read this story!

The Thiam fandom is the best, shoutout to the #Thiam_family


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff davis and Mtv.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

"Oh my God, I thought he'd never have it figured out."

"Are you sure?"

Stiles made a face, "Jackson said it himself yesterday."

That was the conversation Mason stumbled upon on a fine Tuesday morning. Everyone in the squad had weirdly the same free hour on Tuesday that they always spent together. Mason took a seat next to Lydia who was looking incredulous at her boyfriend –like everyone else. He wasn't sure who that Jackson was, but decided to keep tabs on the discussion because it seemed _intense._

And that picked Scott's interest more than what his best friend had previously said. "He _said_? You've been talking with him?" To which the other simply shrugged.

"It just happened."

Lydia couldn't suppress the snort, "You used to have that annoyed look on your face whenever Jackson tried to even breathe in your direction, and now you're saying you've been nicely chatting with him?"

"I never said ' _nicely_ chatting', anyway!" Stiles said, pushing it aside, even though he knew Scott will make him spit everything about it later on, "Jackson and Ethan are dating, this is the most interesting thing here."

"Why did all the guys in this squad turn gay?" Malia frowned, earning her a raised brow from Mason to which she shrugged.

"I'm not." Scott defended, and Malia sighed,

"Thank God, because we're dating."

It was Stiles turn to say, "I'm not too!"

There was a moment of silence and everyone's gaze fell on him. "What?" Stiles said, feeling offended and his girlfriend patted his back gently. But before he could retort anything, the sound of a bag hitting the table made everyone look up only to find a tired-looking Liam.

"Hey pup." Malia said eagerly. Right after Scott, Liam was perhaps her favorite human. He was an adorable small bean full of anger who was ready to go with her crazy plans anytime. She still remembered that one time he had helped her fill her asshole father's gigantic house with hundreds of cats; the not-so-poor allergic man spent a week at his nephew's as his house was being cleaned. But that wasn't the only reason she liked him; Liam was a good and loyal friend with genuine feelings. It wasn't everyday that you stumble on such people, but Malia did. She had found true friendships that last a lifetime.

"Hey there shirtless boy." Mason grinned as soon as Liam took a seat in front of him. The latter let out a muffled grown at the comment, putting aside his smoothie cup. _Corey_. Liam rolled his eyes; those two couldn't keep a thing to themselves.

Scott's eyes wandered between the two bestfriends, but it was Stiles who voiced out everyone's thoughts. "Why do I feel like there is an inside joke in there?"

Mason's smirk widened, "Because there is." And ignoring the warnings Liam was throwing him through his eyes, the other continued, "Yesterday Theo took Liam's shirt by accident from Corey's club locker, and after freaking out about it for almost an hour he decided to take one of Corey's to go home."

While Lydia and Scott found the small story entertaining, Malia grimaced. Unlike Liam, Theo was definitely not one of her favorite humans. More like, the one she disliked most right after her father. Because, hey? Who even likes Peter?

"Theo as in Theo asshole Raeken?" His voice a little higher than intended, Stiles asked, not understanding how his elementary classmate, whose very existence annoyed him, was related to the ever so sweet Corey. "What was he even doing by Corey's club locker?"

Lydia sighed for the nth time that day. Despite being one of the smartest and sly persons in the squad, Stiles was sometimes very dense and stupid.

"Theo has been Corey's bestfriend for the past six years or so." Mason said as a matter of fact.

"How come I didn't know?"

"Stiles," Scott said, giving him the look, "Everyone knows, and I'm sure Corey said it at one point when he was hanging out with us."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Dead serious."

"You guys suck." Liam complained, a hard stare directed to his bestfriend, "Do you have to share everything with each other? Stop spreading that story, it's embarrassing."

"Corey also said that when he told Theo it was your shirt, he went on sniffing it and admitting you smell good." Mason confessed, eyes glittering with mischief, "And that you're hot."

"Shut up! Stop filling my ears with lies!"

"Disgusting." Stiles commented and Malia supported him by saying,

"He so is not getting near Liam. I'll burry him alive."

"I'm not lying, you can ask Corey," Mason added with a smirk, " _Or_ Theo."

"Why do you guys dislike him so much anyway?" Scott's question was directed to both his girlfriend and bestfriend."

Liam's eyebrows were joined in a furrow as his hand reached for his smoothie cup, "You say one more word and I will force this cup down your throat. Literally."

Stiles responded, his hands clenching, "Did you take a look at him? He is just so – _ugh_!"

"God yes, _ugh_!" Malia said, imitating Stiles in both tone and physical reaction.

"GUYS!" Lydia cried out, slamming on hands on the table to shut everyone. "You're giving me a headache, and making a scene."

Each one of them turned their head around to see that the entire school had its eyes focused on them. Scott cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed of the situation they were put in. He watched as Malia silently took out her bottle of water to sip; Mason who was in front of him was drumming his fingers on the table, trying to ignore the tension coming off Lydia. The squad leader felt bad for his little protégé, Liam was never going to live that down.

After a long moment of silence, Stiles said quietly, "Still, Theo Raeken is a no."

"Big no!" Malia echoed.

"Come on, he's hot, Liam's hot, it's a good recipe." Mason objected, and Lydia buried her face in her hands. She was really tired of that story.

"He's nice I guess." Scott who gave it a small thought said with a shrug which made Malia cry in horror.

"Scott, you're supposed to agree with me!"

Liam who watched the scene unfold, said in a drastic demeanor, "Guys! I haven't even said that I'm interested, so why are you trying to set me up with him?"

"Liam." Mason squealed, "We're bestfriends, my boyfriend and him are bestfriend –we could go on double dates!"

"What? Heck no, never."

"God bless you my child," Stiles said, reaching out from across the table to pat his shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

"Why am I even friends with all of you?" Liam sighed in false despair.

"Because only we can put up with you." Stiles retorted with a snort.

And Malia flipped her hair proudly."Because you can't find cooler people in this school."

"Because we love you." Scott defended, tired of those two's behavior.

"I feel like this is a party and I'm the piñata. But still, thank you Scott."

Lydia threw him an apologetic smile which he returned only to drop when Mason started talking again. "I'm telling you dude, double dates–"

"Mason!" Liam threatened him with the smoothie cup.

"Alright I give up, but tell me one thing."

"Tell you what?" Stiles asked instead of Liam.

"Now Liam, tell me," Mason said in a serious tone, earning everyone's attention, "How was it?"

Liam raised a questioning brow, "How was what?"

"Theo's legendary six pack that is said to cure illnesses and bless people."

As the bell that announced the end of their free hour rang, Liam's cheeks grew warm. _Fuck,_ it truly was a legendary six pack, but he was never going to admit it in front of his friends –even though he knew they read it through his facial expression.

Mason smirked, throwing a punch in the air, "Yes!"

"No fucks." Stiles' mouth hung open and Malia hit her forehead.

"Oh my god, this is it, I'm done." Liam was barely able to say as he quickly got up and ran, disappearing between the crowds.

Mason bid everyone goodbye and went on to his class, readying words to tease Liam with.

"Why do I feel like this topic won't be dropped anytime soon?" Lydia deadpanned, watching as everyone scattered around. Stiles and Malia, who were too absorbed in making devilish plans to annihilate Theo from the surface of the earth, walked away not hearing a word she said.

"I don't even want to think about what's to come." Scott answered with much disdain, then lifted a shoulder in a shrug as he walked with her toward their classroom, "But still, it was way more entertaining than hearing about Jackson and Ethan's love life."

* * *

Coach was in a good mood that day; according to him, everyone killed it at practice –even Greenburg. Liam was currently showering, and listening to his teammates chatting by the lockers. Scott and Stiles had already left, and Corey had skipped practice with the excuse of sickness. Liam hoped that it was nothing bad; he probably should call later on to check on him.

Today Liam was not going to stay for his usual supplementary hours; today he and Mason were having a sleepover at his place. The blond teen exited the shower with a towel around his waist and walked to his locker; he glanced at his watch that rested on the upper shelf, and noted that it was about time he joined Mason to walk home together.

He quickly wore his clothes and bid everyone goodbye. However, just as he was about to cross the door, he was met face to face with none other than that morning's hot topic. Theo Raeken. Luckily for him, Liam had good reflexes; he leaned back and avoided bumping into the other teen.

"Theo!" Liam said, his excitement showing from his voice –something that he cursed himself for. Theo stood before him in a casual attire. Liam noticed that he was weirdly wearing a dress shirt, something that rarely ever happened; from the little times he saw him, Theo was always wearing simple shirts. It was kind of a refreshing sight.

"Shirtless boy." The other acknowledged with a smirk, making the blond fold his arms to his chest in annoyance.

"Wonder whose fault that was."

"Right. Corey said that this is when I'm supposed to say sorry and give you back your shirt." Theo cleared his throat, handing over a small bag to Liam, "So here. My bad."

Liam stood there voiceless as he watched incredulously Theo. What was he? Twelve? No, probably five, Liam corrected.

"Not going to take it? Heard that you freaked out about it." Theo said after a while, noting how silent the other was.

"Oh my God, I hate all of you." Liam grunted, something that Theo enjoyed seeing. Pushing people's buttons was a secret hobby of his. "Give it to me." But when Liam's hands went to grab the bag, Theo lifted it in the air, away from the other's reach.

"What are you doing?"

"You're fierce despite your innocent looks." Theo commented with a smirk, putting his free hand on his waist. "I think I'm going to make this shirt my hostage."

"Your what?" Liam blinked.

"Hostage."

"Right, hostage." Liam repeated nodding, then added, clearly on the verge of an outburst. "Are you kidding with me, or testing my patience to actually break your nose?"

"Sassy. Actually I was thinking of t–"

But before he could finish his sentence, Corey Taylor singing _'Spit it Out'_ was heard. It was Liam's phone ringing. Theo's judgmental eyebrow flew upward, and Liam excused himself to answer. Mason was on the other end of the line.

"Hey Mason, what's up?" Liam said, trying his best to avoid Theo's stare.

 _"_ _Hey man, I'm so sorry I already left. My mom called earlier saying she needed me to go with her to the mall."_ His best friend apologized, and Liam could hear his mother shouting in the background. Going to the mall with his mother was ranked first on Mason's _'what I hate most'_ list, because his mother would drag him with her to every corner for God knows how many hours. _"I'll be at your place by nine or so. Snacks on me."_

"Stop overreacting Mase, it's fine." Liam let out a small sigh, the corners of his lips were stretched upwards as he prayed the Lord to have mercy on is best friend's soul.

 _"_ _I'll make it up to you, promise."_

Liam smirked, "I'll hold onto these words. See you tomorrow, and try not to sulk much."

 _"_ _Try being the keyword."_ Mason chuckled, _"Thanks man, see ya."_

After hanging up, Liam put aside his phone in his pocket to once more awkwardly face Theo who was still standing there for God knows what reason.

"Slipknot." Theo said nonchalantly, "You seem more of a Taylor Swift fan." But as he noticed Liam's features changing drastically to what seemed an angry pup, Theo added, raising both hands, "No offense."

"Taken." Liam said, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance as he suppressed the urge to break his nose, because it felt like a magnet attracting his hand.

Tension was building up as none of them said anything; they were simply having a staring contest and Liam had his eyebrows furrowed. After a long moment, and feeling that it was getting him nowhere, Liam saw it was time to break the silence.

"So, you were saying?" Liam said, diverting his eyes. Theo seemed to have flinched, but Liam decided it was just his imagination.

"Nah, nothing." Theo ended up saying, with a shrug. He nonchalantly handed him the bag that contained his shirt, then added before Liam could press the matter further. "Want a ride home?"

Liam took possession of the bag, and decided that Theo was weird. He didn't understand the mood swing. "I can walk just fine."

Theo let out and exasperated sigh, "I'm being nice."

"That must be a first." Liam deadpanned.

"You little shit."

"I'm sorry?"

Suddenly, Theo remembered Corey's words, ' _be nice._ ' He forced a smile, putting aside his asshole comment and said, "I said _a ride home_."

"A ride home…" Liam hummed, nodding, "I can use one." A little smirk appeared as he walked past Theo.

Theo caught up with his pace and the two teens walked through the crowded hallway.

The ride was awkward, both teen not knowing what to talk about. They had rapidly run out of topics after finding out that both had the same taste in food and video games. Music, on the other hand, is where they tried to choke one another. Theo was a classical music kind of guy, and Liam was a punk rock one; well, shit went down after the older teen said that the Red Hot Chili Peppers sucked.

They took time off to breathe after almost killing each other.

"So how does it feel to have your best friend taken away by his other half?" Theo asked out of the blue after a long silence. He glanced at the blond, who was startled by the question, from the corner of his eyes.

Liam took a moment to think; what was he supposed to answer? Then again, there was nothing to say on that matter but the truth. After all, Liam liked Corey a lot.

"Mason was not taken away, more like borrowed. Even if Corey is his boyfriend I remain his bestfriend." The blue eyed teen stated with a shrug, "Of course it's not the same anymore, but I'm not in a position to complain. I've been in a relationship too and I think I finally understand how Mason felt. _So_."

"Hayden Romero, right? Heard about your breakup."

Liam raised an eyebrow and Theo added, "She was good friends with Tracy."

The younger teen could not help but grimace. Why did everyone seem to know about his private life? He sank in the seat, wishing more than ever for the ground to open and swallow him.

"No news from her?"

"Nope." Liam answered, popping the 'p' for effect and quickly shifted the conversation to another topic. Discussing his break up was the last thing he wanted. "What about you? How does it feel to have Corey taken away by Mason?"

Fortunately for him, Theo didn't press any further on the matter and moved on. "Corey tries to give us the same amount of attention. It's cute, so it's fine. And Mason is cool with it."

"Good for you, 'cause Mason isn't the type of person one wants to mess with." Liam said, the corner of his lips stretching upwards and Theo gave him a knowing smirk as he watched him from the corner of his eyes.

"You seem to have tasted his wrath."

"Hopefully not. He has pictures that might ruin my future." Liam tilted his head, grinning at the thought, "I don't want to risk."

"I'd like to see those pictures." Theo smirked as their eyes locked. Liam's breath hitched in his throat, those hazel eyes were telling him weird things, doing to him weird things.

"The road." Liam cleared his throat, heart hammering against his ribcage. He brushed it off, convincing himself that it was due to being afraid to die if Theo got them in an accident.

Theo smiled with a nod. The rest of the road was silent; it took them ten more minutes to arrive to Liam's house.

"See you at school, Dunbar." Theo said with a smile that Liam found himself imitating.

"Yeah, see you." He answered, getting off the vehicle and watching it disappear in the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I adore Peter, not everything I say in this fic is my personal opinion.

Taylor-Taylor, see what I did there? I adore Slipknot and Red Hot Chili Peppers, I'm a proud metalhead \m/

We are diving in this story, the McCall pack was introduced and next chapter it'll be the Chimeras' turn! Theo has some weird mood swings -I wonder why? :3

Theo and Liam are being pulled together by circumstances, or is it something else? Life is going to enjoy playing with them *evil snicker*

A big thank youuuuh to everyone who follows this story! Much love

#Thiam_family


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and Mtv, this is a work of fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter three**

Stiles hated winter for two reasons.

The first one, his jeep. Because of the cold weather, his baby would frequently die. He really needed to get her fixed.

The second, everything else. It's winter, and Stiles hates winter.

"Stiles, what're you day dreaming about?" Lydia said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Ah Lydia, a shining sun amidst a tempest, his sweetheart. He looks at her, his eyes melt with tenderness. Can you believe it? She is his girlfriend, his and his alone, he wouldn't even share her with her dog. He smiled, memories of all put away, he concentrated only on the present.

"Now that you are here, dreams are not needed." He answered simply.

Lydia blushed, she always does when he acts all cheesy. She liked it, but she was never going to tell him; then again, he probably deduced so himself. Stiles closed his locker, she held onto his arm and they walked down the hallway, making their way towards the classroom.

* * *

Liam hated winter for two reasons.

The first one, morning class. Oh, only God knows how hard it is for him to wake up early on cold days. Even if it had been a sportsman for a few years now, he could never get used to early cold mornings.

The second one, there were no melons. His favorite fruit, a blessing from God, the only thing that made him like summer. Yet, here he was, living off oranges, and crying over his beloved melon.

Liam was sleepy and Latin class was only intensifying his sleepiness. He put his right cheek on the table and gazed at the windows. The trees were standing in all their glory, their numerous high and thick branches speaking of their strength, telling the tale of the harsh winters they had fought. They stood gracefully, never bending and forever dignified. Liam longed to be as strong, but he doubted his capacities. He knew it was impossible for him.

He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered Hayden. Hayden loved him, he knew she did. Liam had known her since grade school and she was anything but a liar or a dishonest person. She loved him, yet even she couldn't put up with him. His I.E.D made it impossible. He was sure if it wasn't for her leaving town, they would have broken up. He doesn't blame her. No one is forced to put up with his shit. But sometimes, he wished that…

It was winter, but the snow had yet to fall, and the branches were devoid of their green leafs. Green, Liam thought. Like Theo's eyes.

Liam lifted his head abruptly, lips twitching and cheeks growing warm. 'Why would I think of him? Ugh!'

Mason, who had been sitting with him, gives him weird looks, and Liam turns away afraid that he would catch on to his thought.

* * *

Lunch break quickly came around; the only good things about winter are the short daytime and long nighttime, after all.

The gang met at their usual spot. Lunch is ate, stories are told, bets are made, and smiles are shared, warming them in the cold weather. Today, Corey joined them for lunch, he is sitting by Mason's side as usual. Liam gave a discreet look to Theo's usual table, but it was empty. Even his friends were not around. Maybe they were eating elsewhere?

Today again, Liam remembered, 'I am the only single person here.' He sighed in exasperation and Lydia caught up to him.

"Winter is a harsh season, hein."

Liam looked at her. She was sitting beside him, a smile plastered on her face. If Liam had to describe her, she would say, Lydia was a mom. She could understand a person by one glance, she could find that one sock you can't find in your room, and she would boost your mood, sweeping away all your worries.

His shoulders loosen in defeat. He can't keep anything from her. Their friends were noisily talking, and he put his hand under his chin.

"It's kind of lonely." He said, she looked at him, piercing through his very being. Liam doesn't need to develop, because she understood it all.

"It needs to be." Lydia smiled, "Only in times like these, when everything seems to go so wrong, that we can see the big picture. And when we do, we need to sort things out."

Liam doesn't speak, he isn't supposed to, he only needed to listen. She took a sip of her juice, then added, "Take all the time you need, you're not in a hurry. Sometimes, winter is not as bad as it seems to be."

Malia who had been talking to Stiles, overheard and said, "Oh no sweetie, winter is bad."

Stiles turned to them and added, "True. In a cold like this, one can easily threaten you with a water gun."

Lydia facepalmed, and soon enough everyone was participating in Liam's heartfelt conversation that went wrong.

"In a cold like this, my father can become a grandpa easily." Malia crossed her arms to her chest, nodding firmly.

Liam noticed Scott draining of colors. He wanted to give him a pat on the shoulder, but the distance hindered him.

Time flew by, the bell rang and lunch break ended as soon as it had started. The gang split up and Liam and Mason made their way to their lockers to get the books needed for the following course.

"Listening to the Weeknd at night is dangerous. Like, you're in love and don't even know with whom." Mason said, closing his locker. The hallway was crowded and Liam had to raise his voice.

"You're in love with your boyfriend." Liam stated, eyes narrowed.

"I'm talking about you,"

"Huh?"

"No need to hide it, I know you were too."

"Mason-" Liam started, but was quickly cut off by Mason calling out, "Theo!"

Liam blinked repeatedly at Theo who, in the company of a girl Liam believed was Tracy, walked towards them. Mason greeted their new company, but all Liam could do was nod in acknowledgment as his eyes met Theo's.

"You're cuter than I thought." Was the first thing Tracy said, bringing her face closer to Liam's, who blushed deeply

He was going to answer, he wanted to answer her, but he was unable to do so under the gaze of Theo.

"He's off-limits," Theo smirked as he put an arm around her stomach to push her away from Liam, "Only I can tease him."

Mason put a hand on his mouth that formed a small 'o' while

"What are you saying bastard!" Liam utters, anger and embarrassment obvious by his red colors.

Theo's smirk deeps, and Mason and Tracy suppressed their laughs, but before Liam could speak any further, Theo excused himself with a wink, "We've got class now, so see you around." And disappeared in the crowd with Tracy.

Liam stood there speechless, hands forming firm balls. He was annoyed, that he knew, he was embarrassed, that he felt. But feeling happy about it? He could not explain. Theo's teasing was not unpleasant, and Liam liked it, he enjoyed it, but could not quite retort back with much sass like the elder boy.

He needed to consult Lydia about this.

Mason cleared his throat with a sly smile on, and Liam spoke as he started walking,

"I don't want to hear about it!"

* * *

Tracy loved winter, but came to hate this year's, and that for one single reason.

Being a senior student, winter was the time to prepare for universities entrance exams. However, to Tracy, school was a drudgery and she had no intention to get a higher education. Undoubtedly, her father was not going to like it.

The Stewarts were a line of blue bloods; her father was a lawyer, her uncle a judge and her grandfather a retired commissioner. Needless to say, she was expected to be part of their heritage. She was good at studies and could enroll in a good law school, but that did not mean that she loved studying.

Tracy took a seat by her dressing table and started undoing her braid while Josh lied down on her bed, letting out a sigh of fatigue.

Tracy had known Josh ever since they wore diapers; more than being simple neighbors, their parents were good friends, consequently the two would spend their time together. She had known him her entire life, yet it took her years and a girl romantically interested in him to realize that she was in love with him. As of now, they have been dating for three years, and their relationship was getting stronger with each passing day.

Josh wanted to study journalism, that she knew, but which university, he had still to tell her.

The brunette changed into large pants and a sweatshirt, and went to lie next to Josh.

"What's wrong?" he hugged her tightly, burying his nose in her hair.

Tracy smiled into the hug, "When I'm with you everything is fixed."

"Same here," he said, and she could feel him drifting into a peaceful sleep, "Same here."

* * *

"I thought you had a date tonight." Theo said, taking out the tomato sauce from the fridge, "It's Friday."

Corey was by the counter, washing the black olives, "We had to cancel, something came up."

Theo hummed, throwing his bestfriend the block of Gouda, "But we're going to the movies tomorrow, so all's good."

They were standing by the kitchen counter, making pizza after Corey unexpectedly crashed at his place. His parents were yet to be home, like always, and his sister was upstairs in her room.

"You better bring me my share of pizza later, or I'm telling mom about last Friday." Was Tara's threat before climbing up the stairs.

Theo sighed, "Life's hard, man."

"Just like your dick, 24/7."

"Nasty bastard," Theo laughed as he put the tomato on the pizza dough, "where did your cute innocence go?"

Corey then handed him the meet, olives and cheese, "Whose fault do you think it is?"

"Definitely not mine!" they laughed in unison, and Corey continued assisting Theo with the pizza, until he put it in the oven.

Theo was a great cook, and Corey was his biggest fan. When they were boys, and before Corey was at odds with his parents, Theo would frequently drop by the Bryants' for dinner because his own parents were always home late and his sister would burn the kitchen trying to cook something edible. Theo would always compliment Mrs. Bryant's cooking and ended up learning from her.

"We ran out of drinks." Theo said, opening the fridge. "Ugh. Now what?"

Corey frowned, thinking of something. Both were the lazy type, and none of them would go to the convenience store just to buy drinks.

"Call Josh," he finally said, "and tell him to bring some with him."

"That's my buddy!" Theo smiled, finger guns directed to Corey. He took out his phone soon after and dialed.

"Yo boy, up for some pizza?" Theo said as soon as Josh answered.

Josh groaned softly, "Yours?" Theo deducted he had been sleeping.

"The one and only."

"Can never say no to the world's best pizza," Josh laughed, "We'll be there in fifteen."

Theo raised his thumb at Corey, "Bring some drinks on your way."

"Will do, see ya."

"He's at Tracy's, they'll be here soon." Theo said upon hanging up.

"We'll I guess tonight is squad night." Corey smiled, and then they both smelled something weird.

"The pizza!" they cried in unison.

* * *

"He is so cute," Tracy said. By now, they had ate four pizzas. "I get it why you crushed on him."

"Who?" Josh asked, intrigued.

"Liam Dunbar," she answered and her boyfriend let out a soft 'ah' upon realizing what this was about.

Theo gave Corey the look and the latter defended, "I didn't tell them anything."

"Theo sweetie, it's clear as daylight." She said, pouring a cup of juice for herself, "He's probably the only one who hasn't realized."

"He doesn't really need to realize." Theo said, smug.

"So you're gonna keep looking at him from afar like the creepy guy you are?" Josh added as he took a piece of tuna fish pizza.

Theo's eyebrow twitched, "Have you got a death wish?"

"What does Mason say about this?" Tracy's question was evidently directed to Corey.

"He doesn't really know." The youngest boy of the squad shrugged, "I mean it hasn't been that long since Liam and Hayden broke up, and Mason said that he isn't completely over her."

"See," Theo added, "No need to do shit."

"You say that but you enjoy teasing him." Tracy interjected, clearly annoyed. "I mean what's the point of chatting or hanging around him if you don't plan on doing something about it?"

Tracy could never understand Theo when it comes to relationships. He loved to complicate his own life. He had two distinct methods, liking from afar, and actually making a move, but ruining his chances because of his mouth. Theo was genuine with feelings, he doesn't do half-assed ones, but simultaneously seemed to ruin everything purposely. She knew he could not easily open up and let down his guard in fear of being hurt, but what he did hurt him more than anything else.

"Please don't be a pussy. Well I'm sure that unlike Corey, you'd like to switch from time to time, but still, don't act like a pussy."

"Tracy!" Corey cried, embarrassment heating up his cheeks

"Not like it's a secret."

"I'm never telling you shit about my sexual life again."

"If you don't plan on making a move on him, the stay away from him." Josh said after his long silence, "It's ugly to fall in love with someone that feels so close yet so far. You're not the patient type who'd wait for years, hoping that the other person realizes it. So stay away before you fall deeper."

"I am keeping my distances just fine, thank you very much."

"Yet you took him home last time." Josh commented, sipping juice.

"I was being nice."

"You? Being nice with no ulterior motives?" Tracy mocked, "Joke of the century."

Theo did not comment, and silence reigned on the room. He knew that his friends were being logical and telling the truth, and he loved that about them. They were not the type to support his ideas just because he felt he was doing right. No, they would face him, advise him, help him while looking at the picture with logic.

However, when it came to the matters of the heart, it was hard from him to follow their advice.

"We kind of had a little quarrel that day, but quickly sorted it out." He waved his hand in the air, a tiny smile forming upon remembering their ride home.

"Are you serious?"

Theo furrowed his eyebrows at the boy's puzzled expression. "What's with the face?"

"You know," Corey cleared his throat, "Liam's motto is, 'not every argument can be solved by talking, a punch can shorten it.' And it got me thinking now that you may have a chance."

Theo blushed at the comment, but did not press any further as his friends started to tease him.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello guys! It has been a while, hasn't it? *nervous sweatdrop*

I can't believe it has been 2 years since I last updated this story. Life has been crazy in so many ways that I wasn't able to get anything done, but hopefully I am back and I am not planning on going on another hiatus.

Nothing much happened in this chapter, simple talks between friends that will bring out a lot of surprises!

I hope you enojyed! The next chapter will come out soon.

Ahhhh, feels good to be back among the Thiam family, I missed this!


End file.
